


Charlotte

by FredOnTheHead



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, nostril kink, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredOnTheHead/pseuds/FredOnTheHead
Summary: Rhett is having a tough time after a breakup, so Link invites him on a weekend trip to cheer him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists in the same universe as my first fic, [On the Nose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869652), and could be seen as a sequel to that. It references parts of that story, but both work just as well as standalone fics. You don't have to read one to understand the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is having a hard time enjoying his trip home for Thanksgiving.

Rhett was wallowing in self-pity. His girlfriend, Kelly, had broken up with him the weekend before Thanksgiving. He knew it was coming, knew they weren't right for one another, but it still hurt. He didn't even feel like going home. All three of his roommates would be gone for four days, and it was incredibly tempting just to stay there in the unusually quiet house, drowning his sorrows in beer and fast food. But, he knew his mama wouldn't let him get away with not spending Thanksgiving with the family, so Wednesday evening, he packed a bag and headed to Buies Creek.

When he got to his parents' house, he hugged and kissed his mama and his sister-in-law, Teressa, gave his dad and brother, Cole, handshakes, and pats on the back. His mom had dinner waiting for him when he arrived, so the family all sat down and ate tortilla stacks together. Rhett was finished with his dinner in a matter of minutes, but he sat and visited with everyone for what he felt was an acceptable amount of time, brushing off any personal questions, before excusing himself to head to his childhood bedroom, telling his family he was worn out from school. He threw on some pajama pants and flopped onto his bed. It usually took him a while to fall asleep, but he was emotionally drained. He was out almost immediately.

  
  
He vaguely remembered hearing his mom knocking on his door Thursday morning, telling him to come eat breakfast, but he just grumbled and went back to sleep. An hour or so later, Cole banged on his door, then, not getting a response, just barged in and jumped on top of his six-foot-seven 'baby' brother, shaking him. "Get up, you lazy bum! You don't get to stay in bed all day. You have to at least pretend to be glad to be home for Thanksgiving."

"Man, leave me alone. Just let me sleep."

"What's wrong with you, bro? It ain't like you to turn down breakfast. You came to your room at nine last night, and it's after ten now."

"I'm fine. Tired." Rhett said, rolling over and covering his head.

Cole softened a bit, "Hey, really, you sure you're okay? You were pretty quiet last night."

Rhett rolled back toward his brother and let out a big sigh. "Kelly broke up with me the other day. I know it's dumb, but I just kinda feel shitty, ya' know? I don't really wanna tell everyone yet, but I know they're gonna ask about her."

"Dang, buddy. I'm sorry. That really sucks," Cole replied, squeezing Rhett's shoulder.

"Eh. Whatever. No big deal."

"Well, I understand you not wantin' everyone askin' about it, anyway. If it comes up, me and Teressa can change the subject. You don't mind if I tell her, do ya'? She loves you, she's good at keepin' secrets, and she can help steer the conversation to other things."

"Yeah... Alright. Thanks, Cole."

"No problem, bro. You just owe me big time," Cole quipped, giving Rhett a noogie, while awkwardly hugging him around the shoulders. "Now, get your scrawny butt outta bed, and come downstairs."

"Dude, for a minister, you sure are an asshole."

"You're my little brother. I'm contractually obligated to be an asshole to you," Cole called over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. The first hour or so, when it was just them, was the most difficult. His dad, Jim, mostly just wanted to shoot the shit about college sports, and that was easy for Rhett to lose himself in without any serious conversation. His mom, Diane, on the other hand, hadn't seen her baby boy in a while, and wanted to hear all about what he'd been doing in Raleigh. His brother and sister-in-law had to interject a few times to help the young man avoid talking about Kelly. But, once the extended family showed up, the tall blonde was able to steer clear of any direct scrutiny. Most of them hadn't seen each other in months, so they were spreading their attention amongst the whole crowd.

Rhett ate as much food as he could stomach, and watched some football for a bit. Then he, Cole, Teressa and some of their cousins played card games on the porch, enjoying the mild weather, and those of them that were old enough were drinking beer. At some point Teressa, who was seated next to Rhett at the card table, leaned over when no one was paying attention, and squeezed Rhett's bony knee, looking him in the eye. "Love ya', little brother. If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here."

Rhett gave her a half-smile, looking down at his lap, embarrassed. "Thanks. Love ya', too. I'm fine, but I 'preciate it."

She patted his knee, then they continued their game.

 

Once people started taking their leave, and there were fewer distractions, Rhett started feeling a ball of nerves settle in his gut. He said goodnight, kissing his mama on the cheek, and headed back upstairs, his belly still full, feeling a little tipsy from the beers.

He took a long shower. Normally he was a morning showerer, but he was desperate to try to release the tension he didn't realize he'd been storing in his back and shoulders all day. He attempted to jack off, but thinking about Kelly just bummed him out (and there weren't any real-life experiences with her he could really pull from for inspiration, anyway), and there were certain directions that he tried not to let his mind wander these days, no matter how lonely he got. So, he just stood there, breathing in the steam, humming to himself, letting the hot water relax his muscles. That was enough for now.

Once he was back in his room, he threw on some green sweatpants, and opened up his guitar case, pulling out the acoustic-electric that was inside. It was one of his favorite possessions, a gift from his best friend of fourteen years, Link, nearly a year and a half earlier, at the end of their freshman year at NC State. He started strumming aimlessly, his mind wandering back to that time in his life:

 

 _He and Link made an impromptu trip to Richmond, Virginia, and Rhett had fallen in love with this guitar the moment he saw it hanging in the window of a pawn shop. He played it in the store for a little while, singing, Link at his side providing the harmonies. He left the shop without the guitar that night, but on the way home the next day, he couldn't stop talking about how he wished he'd bought it. A few weeks later, after his last exam of the semester, Rhett got back to their dorm room in Syme Hall, and was greeted by Link sitting at his desk holding the burnt orange instrument, telling him that it was a 'last day of school present'._ Link was _the most frugal person Rhett had ever known, and had never been much of a gift-giver, frequently forgetting birthdays and holidays, so the gesture was quite special._

 

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Rhett, can we come in?" came Cole's voice.

"Sure, man," came his shaky reply, as he placed the guitar on the bed.

The door opened, and his brother and sister-in-law came in. "We're heading home. Thanks for hanging out tonight, brother."

"Yeah. It was fun. You comin' over tomorrow?"

"We'll be by in the afternoon," Teressa said. "Your mama wants to get out the Christmas ornaments and have us help decorate, and asked if we'd like to stay for dinner. I think maybe some of the extended family is coming by after supper. Maybe the three of us could go see a movie or something. 'The Waterboy' looks pretty funny. Or, I know you love scary movies. Maybe 'I Still Know What You Did Last Summer.'"

Rhett perked up a bit. "Yeah. That sounds cool."

"Wanna invite Link?" Cole asked.

"Nah. I'm sure he's busy with his family or Christy. We didn't make any plans to hang out while we were home."

"Oh. Okay. Well, he's invited if you happen to talk to him. Christy, too, if you want."

"Alright. Have a good night, y'all. See ya' tomorrow," Rhett said, giving them hugs, then flopping back onto the bed as Teressa closed the door behind them.

Rhett laid down next to the guitar, flipped it over, and traced the green ink on the back with the forefinger of his left hand, the inscription and drawing etched into his mind without having to look at it, getting lost, once again, in the memory:

 

_The guitar wasn't the only thing he'd fallen for on that trip to Richmond. He and Link stopped at a hotel on a whim and had a weirdly intimate, mostly innocent, encounter in the pool, ending with a sweet kiss in the room, and a promise of further discussion._

_The conversation never came to fruition. When they got home from class that Friday, Rhett tried to bring it up, and Link dismissed it, saying that it was just a weird thing that happened, nothing to talk about. Later that night, after they'd played a few rounds of Twisted Metal on the Playstation, they got ready for bed. Rhett crawled into his bunk, and as Link was halfway up the ladder to his own, Rhett impulsively grabbed his ankle, saying "I'm not too tired yet. Wanna hang out down here for a bit?"_

_They sat there for what felt like forever, talking about everything except the hotel, then with a leap of faith and a little bit of courage, Rhett reached up, placed his palm on Link's cheek and stroked the length of his best friend's nose with his thumb. Link shivered as he let out a quiet gasp. Rhett leaned in and kissed him on the tip of the nose, then gave it a playful little nibble. Link groaned, grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and shoved him back, and just as Rhett started to think he'd angered the brunette, Link placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. They spent the next hour or so kissing and exploring as much of each other as they could while remaining completely clothed. They fell asleep in Rhett's bed, limbs intertwined, and when they woke up the same way in the morning, neither one of them freaked out or attempted to make excuses. As cliche as it sounded, Rhett felt like Link's toned arms were where he was always meant to be._

_The next few weeks continued along the same path, spending as much time together as they could between classes and exams, making out in private, never going any further than over-the-underwear groping, sharing Rhett's bed most nights, never talking about it in any real way. But, Rhett didn't mind taking it slow, nor did he feel the need to discuss it. The way he saw it, they had all the time in the world, and it seemed as though they both wanted the same thing; each other._

_The day Link gave Rhett the guitar, it felt like a promise. A vow that, even though they were going home for the summer, and they couldn't be open about their relationship, they were still in this together, a promise that Link felt the same way Rhett did. Right in the middle of the back of the guitar was an inscription in light green paint pen (Link said it matched Rhett's eyes): ' **Love, Link -X-** ' next to a doodle of a mouse-like creature with tiny wings and a large set of antlers, something Link told him he'd imagined on the spot, thinking it was "funny and cute, just like you, Rhett," he'd said, with a crooked smile. "You, too, bo," was Rhett's reply, eyes sparkling. They named the little guy together: RandLer- a play on their first initials; R and L. They went home for the summer full of optimism._

 

Rhett shook himself out of his thoughts, not willing to think about the rest of the story, his heart newly raw from his breakup with Kelly. It was then he realized his right fist was wrapped around his stiff cock. Now that he was back in his old bedroom, in what felt like a different lifetime, he just didn't have the heart to finish the task. He tucked himself back into his sweats, put the guitar back in its case, realizing he wasn't in the mood for music now, either. Then he curled up under the covers, and eventually fell into a dreamless, fitful sleep.

\-------------

 

Rhett awoke late the next morning to the phone on his nightstand ringing. He just put his pillow over his head to drown it out, figuring it was someone for one of his parents.

A minute later, his mom was knocking on his door. "Rhett, honey. Phone's for you."

Rhett's heart skipped a beat. ' _Could it be Kelly calling?'_

"It's Link."

His tummy did a flip-flop. "Alright, Ma," Rhett said, picking up the receiver. "I got it. You can hang up."

When he heard the click of his mom putting the phone back into the cradle, he spoke into the mouthpiece, "Hey, bro. 'Sup?"

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was okay. You know, food, hanging out with the family. How was yours?"

"Not bad."

This was such an odd conversation. They've never really called each other just to chat. Well, besides that freshman summer...

When Link didn't immediately continue, Rhett said, "Hey, so... I wasn't gonna bug ya 'cause I'm sure you're busy, but since ya' called... I'm goin' to the movies with Cole and Teressa tonight. They told me to invite you. And Christy, if she wants to go."

"Oh... uh... No, I can't go. That's what I was calling about. I mean, not about the movies... about tonight. But nevermind, if you're busy."

"Nevermind what?"

"Well, there's this industrial engineering convention in Charlotte this weekend. One of my professors is giving extra credit to anyone who goes to at least two lectures there. He reserved a few rooms in the hotel, but there were still a couple spots available, because not very many students wanted to waste their vacation on a boring convention. My mom isn't thrilled that I want to leave, but I really could use the credit in this class."

"Oh, okay, Mr. Bookworm. I'm so sure you need the credit," Rhett laughed.

"Shut up. Anyway, I'm going. I'm gonna drive there tonight, drive back Sunday morning. I asked Christy to go, but she feels weird about sharing a hotel room with me, not sure it's appropriate, ya' know? So, I wondered if you wanted to go. Just so I'm not bored out of my mind between lectures. But, you've got plans with Cole. It's cool. Of course, you want to spend time with your family. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well... actually, I've been hiding out in my room most of the time I've been home. I wouldn't mind getting the hell outta here. Cole and Teressa don't care. They only invited me because I told 'em about Kel, and they were takin' pity on my sorry ass," Rhett said, with a chuckle.

"Oh, cool. I mean... not cool that you've been hiding out... Just, cool that you want to go... Sorry...you know what I mean. Um, anyway... Can I pick ya' up around four? We can get dinner in Charlotte."

Rhett laughed at his adorably awkward best friend. "Sounds good, buddy roll. See ya' later, brother."

Rhett called Cole, telling him his change of plans. As he suspected, his brother wasn't mad. "That sounds like a fun distraction. Linkster's a good kid. It was like having two annoying little brothers growin' up. We'll be over at mom and dad's around two, so we'll see y'all before ya' head out."

Rhett hung up and glanced at the clock. After eleven, already. _'Guess Mama knew I was a lost cause. Didn't even try to get me to come down for breakfast.'_

Link's call, and the prospect of a weekend away with his best friend, lifted his mood considerably. Rhett threw on a faded old purple sweatshirt and headed downstairs, his stomach growling. He knew his mom would be upset that he wanted to go to Charlotte instead of spending time with the family, so he intended to soften the blow by spending the rest of the day with her.

His dad was in the living room watching the tv. "Georgia playin' today?"

"No. Not 'til tomorrow. A few good games comin' up today, though."

Rhett knew his dad would be so wrapped up in football all weekend, he'd hardly miss his son's absence.

He spotted his mom sitting at the table sipping coffee and flipping through the ads in the newspaper.

"Mornin' Ma," he said, leaning down and putting his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on top of the head.

"Hey, baby. How'd you sleep? You've seemed tired since ya' got home, so I didn't want to wake you up too early. I bet you're starvin'. Let Mama make you a turkey sandwich," she says, getting out of her chair.

Rhett flopped down into the chair opposite hers. "I slept alright. Yeah. I could definitely eat. Best part about the day after Thanksgiving; leftover food! Thanks, Ma."

"The Roses is havin' a good Black Friday sale. I might go down there and get some sheets and towels," Diane said, setting a plate with two giant sandwiches in front of Rhett. "I was gonna wait for Teressa and see if she wanted to go, but I'm scared they'll be sold out by then."

"I'll go to Roses with ya', Mama."

"Oh, you don't have to. I know that ain't any fun for you. Why don't you stay here and watch football with your daddy?"

"Nah, I want to spend some time with you. I can watch football anytime."

"Awww. Ain't you sweet? Okay, finish your sandwich, and get dressed. We'll leave in about fifteen minutes."

  
On the drive back home with his mom, he told her that he was leaving with Link that afternoon.

"Oh. Really?" she said, disappointment clear in her voice. "I was hopin' to get to spend some time with you. You hardly ever come home anymore. But, I noticed you've seemed a little down since ya' got here. I hope everything's okay."

"Yeah. School is tough this year. Just a little stressed out, I guess. Nothin' to worry about."

"Well, okay, baby. If spending the weekend with Link'll make ya' feel better, who am I to argue?"

"Thanks, Mama. I'll be back by the time you get home from church Sunday, and I'll spend the rest of the day with ya'."

"Okay, sweetie. Love you."

Cole and Teressa came by soon after Rhett and Diane got back. Rhett felt more comfortable than he'd been since he'd gotten back to Buies Creek, so the next couple of hours were pleasant, everyone working together to set up the tree and hang stockings. Rhett was starting to feel almost normal again.

Link walked in without knocking, something he'd done for years, knowing he was always welcome at the McLaughlin house.

"Link. Hi, honey. Nice to see you!" Diane got up to hug him at the door.

"Nice to see you, too, Diane!" Link said, with a kiss on her cheek.

The brunette greeted the rest of the family, and always the charmer, told the ladies how nice they looked. He shook Jim and Cole's hands, asking about football, even though he had no real interest. He stood around and chatted with them for a few minutes, before turning to Rhett. "You ready, brother?"

"Yup. Whenever you are," Rhett said.

The tall blonde said his goodbyes, knowing he probably wouldn't see Cole and Teressa until Christmas, then he picked up a duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder, picked up his jacket off the back of the couch, and grabbed his guitar case.

When Rhett glanced back at Link, he thought he saw an odd look on the brunette's face, but it passed so quickly he couldn't really be sure it was there.

They hopped into Link's truck and headed west.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in Charlotte turns out a bit differently than Rhett expected.

The nearly three-hour drive to Charlotte flew by, the boys occupying themselves listening to Merle Haggard and Brooks and Dunn, chatting about life. Rhett noted that, to his relief, Link didn't bring up Kelly, but he also didn't say anything about Christy. The taller man figured his best friend was just being cautious so as not to upset him. Rhett liked Christy, but he had to admit, he was feeling a little fragile at the moment, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear about Link's perfect relationship right now.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in. They went to the room to discard their luggage before they headed out for the evening, and Rhett was relieved to find two queen-sized beds. There had been multiple times over the years that the young men were forced to share a bed for one reason or another (aside from the few weeks that it was their preferred sleeping situation). Although they usually didn't really mind, Rhett was sure that it would be torture in his current state- his heart a little too broken, the old memories suddenly too fresh in his mind.  
  
Rhett located the heating vent and threw his things onto the bed closest to it, as Link placed his bag on the other bed.

"Hey, before we head out, I'm going to go downstairs and find a payphone. I, uh, I told Christy I'd call her when we got here," Link said, speaking quickly and quietly, sounding a bit apologetic.

Rhett's stomach lurched at the announcement, but Link's tone annoyed him, for some reason. "What's that, brother? Callin' your girl?" Rhett knew he sounded like an ass, but he just couldn't stop himself. "Don'tcha' have a phone card? Why you goin' downstairs? Why don'tcha' just call her from right here? 'Fraid poor Rhett's feelins'll get hurt 'cause you got a girlfriend and he don't? I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"No, man, that ain't it... but I think it's... I mean... You don't wanna..." Link sighed, then said, quietly, still an apology in his voice, "I'm just gonna use the payphone, dude. I'll be right back."

"Whatever. Don't take forever. I'm starvin'."

Link laughed, trying to ignore the tension. "Of course you are, brother."

Rhett just rolled his eyes as Link left the room.

The tall blonde man knew he had no reason to be mad at Link for wanting to call his girlfriend, but he couldn't help feeling a little frustrated. He knew he was being selfish, but he just wanted his best friend to himself for the weekend. Before he knew it, memories that he didn't want to relive flooded his mind:

 

_Link was in Sanford most of their summer vacation, working with his dad, and Rhett got a summer job, as well, so they didn't see each other often._

_They tried to talk on the phone every couple of days, but they had conflicting schedules, Link working early on weekdays, Rhett working mostly evenings and weekends, so it was difficult to catch one another at home, and Link's dad's only phone was a corded one in the kitchen, so the guys couldn't really have a private conversation, unless Charles happened to be out of the house._

_When they did see one another, they spent most of the time chatting, catching up on what they'd been up to. They were both staying with their parents, so finding any privacy was next to impossible. On the rare occasion they did find both the time and a secluded space, they'd have sloppy, hurried makeout sessions, generally in one of their vehicles on the side of the road, and they were always on high-alert, afraid someone would drive by and catch them. A couple of times they had enough time to head to their old spot at the Cape Fear River but, although it was pretty secluded, they couldn't help but worry that someone might see them, so they mostly just swam and talked, as they'd done at the river since childhood. One of their favorite pastimes growing up- talking about the future, both in general, and their future plans together- was markedly absent that summer, neither of them knowing what to say or how to bring it up._

_The further into summer it got, the busier they were with their own lives, and the fewer and farther between their phone calls and their meet-ups were, eventually waning off completely within the last weeks of their break._

_When their sophomore year started, and they were back in their room in Syme Hall, somehow they couldn't figure out how to get back to where they'd been. Since they had never discussed what their relationship was, after spending most of the summer apart, neither of them knew how to get it back on track. A few times a month, when one of them was feeling vulnerable, or if they'd been drinking, they'd find themselves in a hot and heavy makeout session, sometimes going as far as fumbled handjobs and blowjobs on especially drunken nights. But they'd either end the night in different beds or awkwardly untangle themselves from one another in the morning, with mumbled apologies, faces painted red from unacknowledged guilt and embarrassment. Rhett was desperate to talk about it, but he was afraid that a conversation would make it a reality. Terrified that it all would end and he'd lose the love of his life, but equally terrified that it wouldn't end, and they'd have to accept all the consequences that came with being in an established relationship with one another._

_Near the end of their fall semester that year, Link met Christy, and the occasional encounters ended, altogether. Christy was a great girl, and she and Rhett quickly became good friends. Rhett couldn't blame Link one bit for falling in love with her. As hurt as he was that things ended with Link, he understood that it was for the best. He knew a relationship with Link was unrealistic. They were supposed to meet nice girls, get married, and have kids. His heart was a little broken, but his bond with Link was too strong to let this break them. They went back to just being best friends, and that just had to be enough._

_Rhett met Kelly not long after Link started dating Christy, and eventually, the sting dulled._

 

Now, here he was, broken-hearted once again, this time over Kelly, and he was about to spend a weekend alone with the only person he'd ever loved. _'_ _Oh, god... maybe this was a mistake. I don't know if I can handle this. What was I thinking?'_

_'Dude, pull yourself together. This is Link. Suck it up and enjoy spending time with him. He's still your best friend.'_

Just then, the door opened, and Link walked back in. "Sorry that took so long. You know how Chris loves to talk."

Rhett took a deep breath, then he looked at his best friend and smiled. "It's okay, buddy. I know you'd rather spend a romantic weekend in a hotel with your girl than having to share the room with your goofy-ass best friend. I'm sorry Christy didn't want to come and you got stuck with me," he said with a laugh, shoving his feelings down deep inside, a technique that always seemed to work just fine for him.

Link's lopsided grin sent a jolt right through Rhett's heart, as he said, "You're right. But, you ain't so bad. Better'n being here by myself. Now let's go get you fed before you die of starvation."

Rhett chuckled as they grabbed their jackets and headed out into the cool evening in search of a good meal.

\-------------

The city was illuminated by Christmas lights, and there was a buzz of holiday spirit in the air, people shopping and celebrating. Rhett and Link, bellies full of burgers and fries, wandered around Charlotte, happy to just walk and talk and take in the sights. They'd been so busy lately with school and girlfriends and hanging out with their two other roommates, Gregg and Tim, that they rarely spent time together, just the two of them.

After a while, Rhett noticed Link was shivering. "Gettin' pretty chilly out here. Maybe we should getch'a back to the hotel before you freeze, huh, buddy?"

"Y..yeah... You're probably right," Link replied, teeth chattering.

"Take this. I feel okay. I've got long sleeves," Rhett says, handing Link his black jacket.

"Dude. You sure?" Link asks as he slipped it on over his own coat.

"Yeah, man," the blonde says, nudging his friend with his shoulder.

Link, once again, shot him that goddamned heart-stopping smile. "Thanks, buddy roll."

 

When they got back to the hotel, Rhett quickly used the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before Link went in to take a shower to warm up. Rhett stripped down to his red and grey polka dot boxers, settled on top of the covers of his bed and flipped on the tv, finding a station playing college football highlights, a slight pang of guilt about ditching his family at Thanksgiving hitting him in the gut, but he pushed it aside, trying to just enjoy the moment.

After a few minutes, Link opened the bathroom door, steam billowing out behind him, and walked out wearing an oversized black sweatshirt with the sleeves scrunched up his arms and baggy blue flannel pajama pants, damp hair sticking up every which-a-way.

Rhett glanced in his direction. "You look like a little kid wearing big-boy clothes," he said teasingly, laughing at his friend, but inside, his stomach was doing flips, and he could feel his cock twitch slightly. He hoped Link didn't notice. _Jesus. Why's he gotta be so fuckin' adorable?_

Link looked back with a mischievous grin and stood there squinting menacingly at Rhett for a moment before he ran toward Rhett's bed and leaped onto it. He stood above his large friend, straddling his hips with his feet, braced himself against the wall with his hands and started bouncing.

"Hey man! Whatcha doing?" Rhett hollered, letting out a booming laugh as he swatted at Link's legs.

Link giggled and jumped harder, causing Rhett's body to bounce up and down between his feet.

After a minute, Rhett succeeded in grabbing one of Link's legs and knocking him over, causing him to land on top of Rhett with an "Oooff!" Before Link had a chance to roll off of him, Rhett grabbed him by his tiny waist and started tickling, partly to get back at him, but mostly because he liked the weight of the body pressing down on him, and he wanted an excuse to keep him there. He hoped that he didn't get a boner, but he was willing to take the risk.

Link started flailing around, unable to control his limbs. "Stoooop, Rhett! Stop it, I can't breeeeathe!," he gasped between laughs.

"Awww... Poor Linky can't breathe? Oh no... guess Linky should've thought about that before he tried to bounce me to death!" Rhett replied, not relenting, as he dodged rogue arms and legs.

"Pleeease! Quit it! I... can't take... it! I can't breathe!" Link squeaked out.

The tall man stopped the tickling, and instead wrapped his long arms around his friend and pinned Link's arms at his side, squeezing him as hard as he could without actually hurting him. "That better, buddy? Can ya' breathe now?" he said, teasingly.

Link wiggled around for a few more seconds, then let out a groan, and just let his body go limp, giving up on fighting back.

For several awkward seconds, they were lying there, Link on top of Rhett, Rhett embracing Link. Rhett knew he needed to let go, but he just couldn't make himself do it. ' _Just a few more seconds. Then let go. You can hold on for a few_ _more seconds without it being weird.'_

Link started trying to shrug off the arms wrapped around him, snapping Rhett out of it. Rhett released his smaller friend, but instead of moving off of Rhett, the brunette just scooted up his long body a bit, threw an arm across his torso, leaving his leg draped over both of Rhett's, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me, bo," Link whispered, giving him a squeeze around the waist.

A jolt went straight through Rhett at the childhood term of endearment that had taken on a new meaning the end of freshman year, and which they'd completely ceased using after Link met Christy.

"Uh... yeah, man. Thanks for invitin' me," the blonde said, patting Link awkwardly on the back. "I know you're disappointed that Chris didn't want to come."

Link sat up on his elbow, squinting down at his friend, cerulean eyes meeting celadon, making a decision. "I gotta tell ya' somethin'. I lied. Christy agreed to come a couple'a weeks ago, but the other day I asked her if she'd mind if I invited you, instead."

Rhett was confused. "What? Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe you'd be having a hard time after what happened with Kelly, and I figured a weekend trip might cheer ya' up. I know we haven't spent a whole lotta time together lately. When I explained that to Christy, she agreed."

"Wow, Link... uh... thanks. I can't believe you'd give up the chance for a weekend alone in a hotel with Christy. I also can't believe she gave up her trip for me."

"Yeah. She's pretty understandin'. More than you know. I'm lucky in that way. Besides, you know that nothin' was gonna happen with me and Christy. She ain't that kinda girl. But... I'm not sure she'd be so agreeable if she knew the other reason I invited you."

Rhett looked at his friend, a question in his big eyes, his heart speeding up.

Link pressed his finger against the blonde's chin, closing his wide-open jaw for him. "I almost chickened out, which is why I didn't ask 'til this mornin', but I asked you to come because I've been dyin' to do this," he said, then leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to Rhett's lips.

Rhett was frozen in shock for a few seconds, then his brain kicked into gear, and he started kissing him back.

After a minute or so, Link leaned away. "Unlike Christy, I happen to know that you ARE that kinda girl," he said, laughing, as he playfully nipped at the big man's shoulder.

Rhett chuckled. "Shut up, jerk." Then, quietly, "What's happenin', Link? We can't be doin' this."

Link looked a little sad suddenly. "Why not? Don't you want this? I know I do. I think about you... us... all the time."

"Jesus... Link... You've got a real good thing goin' with Chris. Don't fuck it up."

"You and me had a real good thing goin' first, and we fucked THAT up. I miss you... I miss this," the brunette says, scooting in closer to Rhett, kissing his neck.

"Link... It was too hard the last time. I can't have you now, just to lose you on Sunday when we go back to reality. My heart can't take it."

"You ain't gonna lose me, bo. I want you."

"C'mon man. What about Christy?"

"Dang it, dude, I don't know. I really love her. I love her... too."

"Too...?"

"Too. I love her, but I also love you. I've loved you longer. Way before Richmond. I love you, Rhett."

"Damn it. I love you, too, Link," Rhett said, putting his arm loosely around Link's waist, placing his hand in the middle of his fleece-covered back, "but I ain't so sure this is a good idea. In fact, I know it ain't. It ain't right, Link."

Link leaned in and pressed his pointed tongue against Rhett's collarbone, moving up his neck, to his earlobe, and gave it a little nip. "Sure as hell feels right, though, don't it?" he growled in his ear, pressing his knee against Rhett's half-hard cock.

Rhett groaned, gathered up every bit of willpower he had, and moved away from the brunette. "Link. Don't do somethin' on impulse that you're gonna regret tomorrow. Think about what you're doin'."

"I've been thinking about it for days. I knew I was planning on doin' this the second I made the decision to invite you."

"Dude. I don't want to just be your little fuck buddy because you're horny and Chris wants to wait. That ain't fair to any of us."

Link sat up on his knees and bracketed Rhett's shoulders with his arms, hurt in the blue eyes that met Rhett's green. "It ain't like that, bo. Hear what I'm sayin'. I love you. I want you. To be with you," he said, then leaned down to kiss Rhett's mouth.

Rhett stopped him before he made contact, pressing against Link's sternum with his large hand, pushing him back.

"Not without a conversation, Link. Let's talk about what you're proposing. Not talkin' about it is why it fell apart before. I can't go through that again," Rhett said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard

Link sat back on his heels, letting out a sigh and scrubbing at his face with his hands. He was silent for a few seconds, just letting his eyes wander over Rhett's face before speaking. "Okay. Yeah. You're right. You're always right," he said, giving Rhett a wink.

Rhett felt his cock react to the suggestive gesture, but he willed it to calm down. "Link, what exactly are you tryna do here?"

"I don't know, man. I've been thinking about this for days- well, months, really, but you were with Kel, and I wasn't going to mess that up for you- but I suppose I didn't come up with a long-term plan. I just knew I wanted you back."

"What about Christy? You love 'er. You just told me you love 'er. You just plannin' on leavin' 'er for me? That's pretty hard for me to believe. She's a pretty amazin' girl. You'd be crazy to give that up for me."

"I know. That's the thing. Like I said, I love ya' both. I'm IN love with you both."

"Life don't work like that, buddy. You gotta make hard choices, and choosin' me over her would be a stupid decision. It's an easy life with her- marriage, kids, support from your family- Could never be like that with me."

"I don't... maybe I don't have to choose."

"Oh, yeah? How does that work, Link? Lyin' to Chris and our families the rest of our lives?"

"Not necessarily. Christy knows... about us, about before. She ain't dumb. She saw how I looked at you, how I talked about you. She started askin' questions one night after we'd all been hangin' out, and I couldn't lie to her. Spared her the details, but told her what she needed to know. She was pretty hurt that I'd been with someone- a man- in that way. But, I promised her we'd ended it, assured her that I'm definitely into women- into her. At that point, y'all were already friends, and she never acted any different toward you. She's never made me regret telling her, or asked me to spend less time with you. She knows how much I love you. She knows how much I care for you... both. Maybe she'd be willin' to... share? Some people do that, ya' know... open relationships." The look on Link's face indicated that he knew what he was saying was pretty far-fetched.

This whole conversation was starting to make Rhett a little angry. What did Link really have to lose? If Rhett rejected him, he still had Christy, and he could go back at the end of the weekend and she'd be none the wiser, and history had proven there was no real risk of losing Rhett's friendship, even if nothing else came of this weekend. This selfish little shit had the nerve to not only ask Rhett to be with him, but to share him with someone else.

"You're so full of yourself, man! You just love the idea of having your two favorite blondes begging for your affection. You think you can sweet talk me, tell me you want me, and I'd just happily agree to getting half of you. Fuck that. There's no chance she'd be okay with that, either. For God's sake, you haven't even told her you love her yet because of some weird self-imposed policy. There's a big difference between accepting that your boyfriend has a past, and agreeing to let your boyfriend regularly suck his best friend's dick while the two of you are committed to waitin' for marriage."

"Why you gotta make it sound so crude? Jeez... But... Rhett, you've been my other half since we were six. I haven't even known Christy a year. I think it says something that I'm sittin' here openly tellin' you I love you, when, as you pointed out, I haven't said it to her yet. If I had to choose, I'd choose you in a heartbeat. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Link said, placing his hand on his friend's face, running a thumb across his cheekbone.

Rhett could feel his resolve crumbling. He'd spent the past year thinking he'd give anything to be with Link. Now the opportunity was right in front of his face. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to just lurch forward and ravage the man in front of him, but his head and his heart were hesitant.

"Link, you're making a mistake, bo. Have you even thought about the consequences of being with me?

"Of course I have. I thought about them the first time we kissed, hell, before that, and I knew that you were worth anything- everything- that came along with it. I've thought about the consequences nearly every day since then. You'll always be worth it to me, Rhett. I got scared- I think we both did- after that summer, but I ain't scared anymore."

Link looked at Rhett, waiting for a response, but Rhett was silent for a long time. Eyes closed, brows furrowed, unconsciously rubbing his hand over his own prickly, shorn scalp. Finally, he opened his eyes and sighed. "I don't know if I can do it, bo. I just don't know if I can handle what being with a man would mean. There was a time that I could see it, see our future, but I was young and dumb and optimistic. I love you. In a perfect world, it'd be an easy decision. But it ain't a perfect world, and I'm just not sure I'm as brave as are."

The look on Link's face broke Rhett's heart.

Link climbed across the bed and stood up next to his best friend, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh... okay. Yeah. I guess I should've expected that. Okay. I shouldn't've..." he trailed off and walked over to the other bed and crawled into it. "It's after eleven. I gotta get up early for this conference. G'night, Rhett."

"I'm sorry, Link. I... that wasn't a 'no'. Can I have some time to think?"

"Of course... of course you can."

"Thank you, Link. Goodnight, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is giving Link some mixed signals. Link is being uncharacteristically patient, but just how long is Rhett going to take to make a decision?

Rhett couldn't fall asleep. _'What's wrong with you, man? This is what you've been wanting, hoping for, for over a year. He took a huge risk, and you shut him down.'_ He glanced at the clock. 12:23 a.m.. _'Eh... that ain't so late.'_

The tall man got up and stood between the two beds. Link was curled up on the opposite side of his mattress. Rhett stood there staring at his back, thinking, debating for a minute or so before he decided to just act on instinct. His instinct was to crawl right in next to the man he loved. So he did.

He climbed under the covers and scooted up behind his best friend. He hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his long arm around the other man's waist.

Link uncurled himself, and shifted backward, lining himself up with the taller man's front. "Mmmm. Rhett?"

Rhett chuckled quietly, and whispered, "Who else would it be? The housekeeper?"

Link giggled. "I mean, did you see the way she was lookin' at me when we came back to the room? Wouldn't be outta the question for it to be her."

Rhett laughed and squeezed his friend. "Guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"I think maybe I was half-asleep, but I felt the bed shift when you got in."

"I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to wake ya'."

Link turned toward Rhett and ran a hand over his short hair. "I'm glad you did. But, what did... why did you?"

"I don't know, man. I just... I needed to try... to see."

"Try what, Rhett?" Link breathed, voice shaking a bit.

Rhett wasn't even sure what his intentions were. How serious did he want this interaction to be? They'd had enough intensity for one day, he decided.

"Try to find out if you're still into this," he said, as he leaned forward and gave the tip of his friend's nose a little nibble.

The brunette let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. "Jesus... I'd almost forgotten."

"You liked that?" Rhett asked, kissing the indentions he'd made with his teeth.

"Mmmm. You know I did."

"Well, I was hopin' ya' did," the blonde smiled, as he leaned back in and stuck his tongue into his left nostril.

"Oh, man...," Link moaned, reaching forward and grasping Rhett's semi-erect cock over his boxers, rubbing his hand up and down, pulling a groan from the other man's lips, as he felt him stiffen.

Rhett pulled Link's sweatshirt over his head then, placing one hand on the small of his back, the other on the back of his head, started to run the tip of his tongue along the rim of Link's nostrils, tracing them in a figure-eight pattern.

Link pulled Rhett's boxers down as best he could without breaking contact with Rhett's tongue and started jerking his friend off slowly, a twist of his wrist at the head every other stroke, just the way he knew the tall man liked it. Rhett hadn't really intended for this to escalate so quickly, but he was willing to see where it went. The fact that they'd never gone that far sober wasn't lost on either of them.

Rhett continued to alternate between rimming and licking into Link's nostrils, as if he was eating him out, rubbing his hands up and down the broad shoulders, smooth back, over his perky ass. Link's hard, flannel-covered dick rubbing against Rhett's thigh was a pretty good indication that he was into it, so Rhett only intensified the speed and depth of his tongue, as Link sped his motions, as well.

Rhett leaned back for a moment, forcing the thumb and middle finger of his right hand in between Link's plump, pink lips, and Link eagerly started sucking them, until Rhett pulled them out with a pop, stuck them into both nostrils and started massaging Link's septum, while kissing and biting the brunette's impossibly long neck, nipping at his exposed goozle, causing the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard to spill from the brunette's lips.

In the dim light coming through the window, he could see Link's eyelids flutter, and those cornflower eyes rolled back into his head, as he released a shuttered breath.

After a few minutes, Rhett pulled his thumb out but kept slowly fingering Link's left nostril as he licked into his right again, pushing in as far as he could, all the while fucking into Link's fist.

Before long, Rhett's hips started to lose rhythm, and he lost his concentration, removing his mouth and hand from Link's nose. "I'm so close, bo. Oh, god... I'm not gonna last much longer."

Link sped up, leaning close to Rhett's ear, and growled, "So fuckin' hot... Come for me, Rhett. Love you, bo."

That was all it took for Rhett to reach the edge, spilling his seed all over Link's hand, and down his wrist, as he stroked him through to the end. "Jesus, Link. Fuuuck."

Rhett flopped onto the pillow for a moment to catch his breath, and when he looked back at Link, he was holding his hand up awkwardly in front of his face, inspecting the mess.

Rhett chuckled, startling Link. "Trying to figure out whether to get out of bed to go wash it off, or just wipe it on the sheets?"

Link let out a laugh, "You caught me."

"I've got a better idea," Rhett said rolling toward Link and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Rhett wrapped his mouth around Link's ring finger, licking off the sticky mess. "Oh... my... fuckin'... god...," the brunette gasped.

Rhett repeated the action on each of his fingers, slowly sucking each one clean, keeping his eyes locked on Link's the whole time, then ran his tongue up his slim wrist, and across his palm, Link becoming more and more of a moaning, writhing mess as the moments passed. "That better, buddy roll?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Link managed.

"Know what else I'm thinkin'?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm thinkin' I'd like to suck your dick. How's that sound?"

"You... you don't hafta," Link whispered.

"I don't hafta, but I sure as hell wanna. Never done it when I hadn't been drinkin'," Rhett said. "Kinda wanna see what it's like for real. Don't you?" He eased Link's pajamas and boxer briefs down his thin legs, sucking on his hipbone as he pulled them over his feet with his long arms.

"I think... I think I could be into that."

"Me, too, Cupcake," Rhett replied, slapped Link on the side of his ass, licked his lips, then wrapped them around the head of Link's impressive cock.

As he started to slide his mouth down slowly, Link bucked up, causing the tall man to gag.

Rhett pulled off, coughing, tears in his eyes. "Watch it, buddy roll. It's been a long time, and that big boy barely fit in my tiny mouth when I was used to it. Be gentle with me, huh?"

Link let out a nervous giggle. "Sorry, bo. Just feels so good. Promise I'll be careful."

Rhett laid his arm across Link's hips this time to hold him still, then sank his mouth back down his shaft. He started slow and shallow at first, but before long, he had swallowed most of him down, fist wrapped around the part he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Oh my god, Rhett... How are you so fuckin' good at this? You been practicin'?" Link joked, knowing that he hadn't. He placed his hand on the back of his friend's head, softly guiding him, making sure not to force anything.

After a few minutes, Rhett let out a husky moan, the vibrations radiating down Link's cock, causing him to tighten his grip on Rhett's scalp, shoving his face down farther.

Link panicked for a moment, until Rhett moaned again, and sped up, encouraging Link to set the pace.

It didn't take long for Link to reach the point of no return.

"Mmmm... Rhett... I'm bout'ta come. Might wanna back off if you don't want a mouthful."

"Uh-uh," Rhett groaned, shaking his head slightly, continuing to bob up and down, hollowing his cheeks, quickening his pace.

"Fuck, bo... I'm... I'm... Oh god...," Link sputtered, digging his nails into Rhett's scalp, shooting his load deep into his throat, as the blonde continued to ride out the whole thing before pulling off with a pop, swiping across his mouth with the back of his hand, and falling back onto the pillows.

"Holy shit, dude. Thanks for that," Link said a minute later, after he'd recovered a bit, rolling toward Rhett.

"You're welcome, buddy roll," Rhett said with a wink. "You deserved it for being such a brave boy, Neal" he teased, tousling Link's dark hair.

"You're an ass."

"I know it."

Rhett put his arm under Link's neck and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arm around his back. Link embraced him back, and they laid there cuddling in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Rhett... What now? I mean, so... we doin' this?" Link wondered.

Somehow it was only dawning on Rhett now that, of course, that was what Link would assume. Rhett wasn't sure he was any closer to making that decision now than he was two hours ago. He'd just acted on impulse. Maybe that was a mistake.

"Oh, Link... I... I don't know, buddy roll. I don't think I'm ready to answer that. I didn't mean for it to go that far, really. I just... I needed to see... how it felt. Believe me, it felt real good. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. Wow, that was shitty of me. I'm so sorry. I need to sleep on it."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, of course. It's fine. I understand, dude," Link said, a hint of emotion in his voice, which shot right through Rhett's heart.

Rhett ran his hand through Link's messy hair and looked him in the eye. "I won't make you wait long. Promise."

"Ok. I guess that's fair," Link said, although he didn't sound convinced.

Rhett wasn't sure what else to say, so he decided to try to lighten the mood. "Think it's way past little Linky's bedtime, though, huh? He needs his beauty sleep."

Link giggled. "I think you're right. There's free breakfast downstairs, so I wanna get up early enough to eat before the conference. Come with me? You can always come back up and go back to sleep."

"Sure, man," Rhett said, placing a kiss on Link's forehead. "Uh... will you be offended if I go back to the other bed?"

"Nah, dude. I know you prefer to sleep alone. Now get the hell outta my bed and let me sleep!" he said, shoving Rhett toward the edge of the bed with a laugh.

"Night, Linkster."

"Night, Rhett."

Within minutes, Rhett could hear the familiar heavy breathing indicating that Link was deep in dreamland. Rhett wasn't so lucky. He laid in his bed overwhelmed with guilt.

He felt terrible about giving Link the wrong impression. He didn't know what he was thinking. That was just it; he WASN'T thinking. He let his emotions (and his dick) take control, and ended up hurting Link in the process.

He also didn't feel right about having done that with Link when he and Christy were still together. He considered Christy a close friend, and she'd been kind enough to give up a trip away with her boyfriend for Rhett, and here he was taking advantage of her generosity.

Then his guilt turned to anger toward Link. How dare he just throw this at him unexpectedly, when he knew damned well that Rhett was feeling vulnerable. How dare he leave his sweet girlfriend at home and bring him here just to get his jollies because he knew Rhett would give him what Chris had asked him to wait for.

The vicious cycle of guilt and anger played out in his mind for hours. He had no idea when and how he'd eventually fallen asleep.

\-------------

When Link tried to wake Rhett up, he felt like he'd only been asleep a few minutes. (Maybe he had. He really had no idea.)

"Hey, buddy roll. If we don't head down to breakfast soon, we won't have time to eat before I have to be at the convention center."

Rhett just groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Hey, man. You gonna get up and go with me?"

"No... sleep..." Rhett managed to grumble.

Link sat down on the bed next to the giant blonde. "C'mon, bo. I'm sure they got all kinds'a food down there. Come eat with me," he said, running his hand over Rhett's scalp.

Rhett shrugged him off. "No man. I'm sleepin'. Leave me alone and go yourself!" he growled, sounding harsher than he intended, but making no attempt to correct himself or his tone.

"Alright, then. I'll, uh, I'll see ya' later, then." Link sounded hurt, and a pang of guilt shot through Rhett, but he was too stubborn to apologize, residual anger still there from the night before. "Meet me for lunch around one? Chinese place across the street?"

Rhett took a deep breath and softened a bit, realizing that he wasn't really angry, just exhausted and confused. "Okay, bud. Sounds good."

Link leaned over and gave Rhett a soft peck on the temple. "Sleep well, bo," he said as he headed out the door.

Upon waking up a few hours later, Rhett took a long shower. His mind started wandering to the previous night, and before he knew it, he was jerking off, thinking about Link, something he'd been trying to avoid for months. After a couple of minutes, he brought his left hand around behind himself and started rubbing at his hole, which felt weird, but kind of good. Then he tried pushing the tip of his forefinger inside, but it almost immediately made him feel ridiculous, so he went back to just stroking his cock. He hoped that maybe the release would help clear his thoughts and help him make a decision, but if anything, he was even more confused.

After the shower, he tried to watch television, but he couldn't concentrate.

He no longer felt angry. If Link felt even half as strongly about Rhett as he, himself, felt about Link, Rhett understood why Link was willing to bring him all the way here.

He started thinking about Link's proposal. He'd never cared about anyone the way he cared about Link, but there was so much at stake. In an ideal world, they could be together- should be together- but it wouldn't be an easy life. He and Link had been through so much together the past fourteen years. Was he sure, though, they'd be able to survive this?

First, they had the Christy hurdle. There was no chance Chris was going to agree to 'sharing,' as Link called it and, really, that wasn't the life Rhett wanted. Link swore he'd choose him over her, but how could Rhett ever ask him to sacrifice a normal, safe life for something that was sure to bring difficulties they probably had yet to imagine?

Also, what if they really committed to this, and it fell apart? Their friendship endured their first flirtation at a life together, but could it withstand it again if they decided to throw themselves into this for real and it didn't work out? As much as he wanted to be with Link, their friendship was the most important factor, and he didn't want to do anything that would risk that.

By the time Rhett got ready to go meet Link for lunch, he wasn't any closer to making a decision. He was intrigued at the prospect, but he was terrified.

When Rhett stepped out of the revolving door and onto the sidewalk, he immediately spotted his best friend leaning against the brick wall next to the restaurant. Link didn't notice him, so he took a minute to admire the business-casual outfit he was wearing; a royal blue cable knit sweater over a baby blue button-up and black slacks. He didn't often take the time to admire Link, but when he did, he was overwhelmed by how beautiful he was; that ebony hair, those ice-blue eyes, the stubble on that jaw- Jesus, that fuckin' strong jawline. That man was like a piece of art.

Rhett took a deep breath, looked both ways, then jogged over to him. They went inside, and Link immediately made a beeline to a secluded booth toward the rear. Rhett noticed but didn't ask any questions. They took a seat, then after the server took their drink order, they headed to the buffet to load up.

Once they were seated again, they spent the first several minutes stuffing their faces and didn't say much. But, after Link was halfway through his first plate of food, he looked up at Rhett and started nervously tapping his fork on the table. Rhett ignored it for a few seconds, continuing to shovel in forkfuls of noodles, but he knew that Link wouldn't stop until Rhett addressed him.

"What's up, man? Done eatin' already?'

"Uh... no. I'm still eatin'. I just... I been thinkin'. All mornin'. Seminars were pretty dull, so my mind was wanderin'."

Rhett could sense that Link wanted his full attention, so he set his fork down on the edge of his plate, and looked up at his friend. "Oh yeah? Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked, not sure he was ready to hear the answer.

"Well, about us."

"Mmm? That so?"

"Yeah."

Rhett wasn't sure what else to say, so he waited.

After an excruciatingly long pause, Link continued. "I know you said you needed to think about it. I get that. If you aren't ready to make a decision, I understand. But, my mind is made up. I know what I want."

Rhett squinted slightly at his friend, trying to read his face, but after a few moments, he asked, "So, what is it that you want, Neal?"

"You. Just you. I'm gonna tell Christy. As soon as we get back to Raleigh, I'm gonna tell her that I am in love with you. Even if you turn me down, I'mma tell her. It ain't fair to her, havin' a boyfriend who's in love with someone else. I know I was talkin' nonsense about sharin' last night, but that was bullshit. That was just fear. I really care about her, she's a wonderful girl. But, when I think of my future, I see you. I don't want to be scared anymore. "

"Link... think about what you're doin'. Throwin' away a normal life for this... for me. You have everything you could ever want- a great girl, a norma..."

"Stop it, Rhett!" Link whisper-yelled. "We've been over this. I've thought about it more than you can imagine. Months of thinking about it. I know what I'd be giving up, and it's nothing compared to what I'd have if I was with you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"You ain't askin', Rhett. I am," Link said, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, then reaching across the table and grabbing Rhett's hand. "You don't have to give me an answer this moment... Take all the time you need, but I just wanted you to know where I stand."

Rhett didn't know what to say. He felt incredibly overwhelmed. He stared at the man in front of him for a few seconds, squeezed Link's hand in his, then released it with a nod of his head, picked his fork back up, and continued eating, staring down at his plate.

Link didn't move for what felt like forever, then, with a mumbled, "Well, okay, then...," he resumed his meal, the two of them cleaning their plates in awkward silence.

Without a word, Rhett got up and went to the dessert bar after he'd finished his plates of food, returning to the table with two bowls of green tea ice cream, placing one in front of Link.

Link glanced up in surprise. "Oh... thanks," he murmured.

As usual, Link took longer to finish eating than Rhett did, so Rhett just sat quietly watching Link chewing each bite an impossible number of times before swallowing, amazed at how this familiar quirk made his own stomach do flip-flops. _'God, I love this man. I've loved him every day of the past fourteen years. Why can't I take this leap?'_

Link finished his last bite of ice cream and looked up at the taller man, catching his eye, breaking the silence. "Eww, dude. You watching me chew? That must be gross to look at."

That caught Rhett off guard, and he released a bark of a laugh, before replying, "I've seen worse. Not by much, but I'm sure the camels at the zoo are bit nastier when they eat."

Link gave Rhett that pointed-tooth grin, and Rhett was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

The brunette glanced down at his watch. "I gotta be at the next lecture soon. I need to get goin'."

"Alright, buddy roll," Rhett said, taking one last sip of his sweet tea before standing up.

They paid the bill, then headed out into the afternoon sun. "I'll be done in a couple hours. Whatcha got goin' on while I'm gone?"

"Didn't have any plans. Prob'ly just hang out at the hotel. I was enjoyin' just relaxin'."

"Cool... well, I guess I'll see ya' later, then."

"Okay. Later, dude."

They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, neither sure if they should do... say... something, anything. But, then Link glanced at his watch again. "Damn it. I really gotta go," he mumbled, taking off at a jog. "Bye, Rhett," he called over his shoulder as he weaved through the crowd, and ducked into the convention center.

"Later, Linkster," Rhett said under his breath, heading back across the street.

  
\---------------------------

  
When Link got back to the room around four o'clock, Rhett was sitting on his own bed, playing his guitar. He glanced up when the door opened, but he kept singing. Link smiled at him and chimed in on the chorus. It was an old favorite, the two of them having sung it together dozens of times over the years.

  
_**The way I am, don't fit my shackles** _  
_**The way I am, reality** _  
_**I can almost see that bobber dancin'** _  
_**So I just dream, keep on being the way I am** _

  
Rhett strummed the final chord as Link toed off his shoes, then walked over and settled at the foot of the bed, facing him. He reached forward and tapped the head of the guitar that Rhett was still cradling. "Brings back some memories, huh?"

"Sure. Lots of 'em. I play it all the time," Rhett said, deliberately skirting around what Link was referring to.

"Ah. Yeah. Guess so... How was your afternoon, brother?"

"Not bad. Didn't do nothin' but watch tv and play guitar. The best kind of day, in my opinion. How was the lecture?"

"Dull. Incredibly dull. I guess that's what I'll have to look forward to the rest of my life, huh? I suppose I'd better get used to it. The mundane life of an engineer."

"Nah, man. If left to your own devices, I could see you turning boring, but I won't let that happen. As long as ya' got me, I'll keep your life interesting," Rhett said, reaching forward and tapping Link on the tip of the nose a few times.

Link scrunched up his nose, squinting at Rhett, trying to read the other man's face. "That so?"

Rhett raised an eyebrow, gave a half-smile and just shrugged. "Yeah."

"Hmmm. Sounds about right. Don't know what I'd do without ya'," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You're pretty lucky to have me in your life. I'm freakin' awesome."

Link rolled his eyes. "Gol-ly, you're so friggin' full'a yourself, man."

"You know you love it," Rhett said, winking at Link.

Link sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Rhett, what are you doin'?

"Whatcha mean?"

"Don't be an ass. What are you doin'? You want to talk about last night? About our conversation at lunch? Or are you getting some sick pleasure out of fuckin' with me?"

Rhett frowned. "No, man. I'm not fuckin' with ya'. I'm just... I was just teasin'. I'm sorry. I..."

"Nevermind, dude. Whatever. Forget it. This whole thing was a stupid idea. We don't ever have to talk about it. It's fine," Link grumbled, sounding tired and frustrated.

Rhett gave a heavy sigh, then quietly said, "Damn it, Link... it's not stupid. I don't... give me... You said I could have all the time I need. Just... give me a minute..." He leaned back against the wall, holding his guitar, closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. "Just a minute or two."

Link was a little upset, honestly, but he sat patiently at the foot of the bed, just watching Rhett's face, seeing a string of emotions play across it as the moments ticked by. He didn't want to push his friend, so he waited.

Without opening his eyes, Rhett started strumming the guitar. Just a few nonsense chords at first, then he started playing a song that was very familiar to Link.

_**Wouldn't that be something** _  
_**If I spread my wings and showed you I could fly away?** _

Link started to hum along, but Rhett squeezed his eyes shut tighter, continuing to strum, and shook his head hard.

Link understood without Rhett having to tell him. He needed this moment to be his and his alone, he needed to say something, and this was his way of doing it. So Link just sat and listened.

_**Wouldn't that be something** _  
_**If I ask you to fly with me on some wild and windy day?** _

_**Wouldn't that be something** _  
_**If we both fell together and you threw your arms** _  
_**Around me, like you needed me** _  
_**Wouldn't that be something? Hey, wouldn't that be something?** _

Rhett kept going, eyes closed, deep in thought, deep in song, as he played it through to the end, and Link just enjoyed the show, enjoyed openly watching without being watched himself. As soon as he strummed the last chord, Rhett opened his eyes, set the guitar back in its case on the floor, then looked up at Link.

Link didn't want to ruin the moment, didn't want to derail whatever it was that Rhett was doing, so he just looked back and waited.

Rhett shot him a soft smile, which Link returned, but he said nothing for a long time.

Finally, when Link thought he'd go crazy from the quiet, Rhett spoke up. "Link... buddy... you and me, we've got somethin' special, ya' know? Always have. No matter what happens, we're somethin', and ain't nothin' gonna change that. You agree?"

"You know I do."

"Say it. Make me believe it. Tell me that nothin's gonna change our somethin' special," the tall blonde said, a bit of fear in his eyes.

Link reached across the bed and took Rhett's hand in his own. "Ew. Clammy," he said under his breath, knowing it was risky in such an intense moment but, thankfully, Rhett responded as Link hoped, with a chuckle, which Link returned, lightening the mood slightly.

"Rhett McLaughlin, we've been goin' strong for fourteen years. Been through everything together. Nothin' is gonna change that. We're solid, bo. Best friends, blood brothers, maybe more, if that's what you want. I'm here for it. Any of it. All of it. Whatever you choose. Forever."

"Yeah? Promise?"

"Of course."

"You know I love ya', right?"

Link nodded, wondering where this was going. "Love you, too."

"How are you so confident? You were always such a timid little kid. Who knew you'd turn out to be the brave one?"

"I ain't that brave. I just know what I want, and the idea of being with you makes me feel like I can handle anything. Because we'd be in it together."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're brave. I'm really fuckin' scared, Link."

"Of what, Rhett?"

"Of... what happens next. When I think of my ideal life, you're the person standing next to me, but what about our friends? Our families, Link? As much as I love you, I also love them, and I don't want to lose them," Rhett said, voice trembling.

"Oh, Rhett... I know..." Link said, scooting forward and wrapping his arms around his friend. "They love us, you know. They know we love each other. They've seen it forever. Maybe they don't know in what way, but they can't help but see that the love is there. Maybe it will be okay. Of course, it'll be okay. No matter what else happens, we've got each other."

Rhett slumped onto Link's shoulder, so Link just sat there and held him, placing a few kisses on the side of his dirty-blonde head.

"Damn it, Link," Rhett eventually said, sitting up, grabbing Link by the cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips, "What am I getting myself into?"

Link giggled nervously, "I dunno know, man. You tell me."

"You promise you're in this, one hundred percent? This is what you want. You and me, no sharing, no chickening out. I'm scared shitless. I need you to assure me that I"m making the right choice."

"I'm in, man. You and me, bo. I brought you all the way here because this is what I want. I'm committed, dude. You and me ain't ever been the wrong choice."

Rhett leaned forward and embraced Link for a few moments, then gave him three pecks on the lips before leaning back and grabbing him by the shoulders and looking into his watercolor eyes. "Alright, Neal. Let's fuckin' do this."

Link's eyes lit up. "You're sure?"

"I'm terrified, if I'm honest. But, yeah. I'm sure. I love you. I'm in."

"Duuuuudee! I'm so happy!" Link yelled, lunging at Rhett, knocking the larger man onto his back on the bed and started kissing him.

Rhett started jokingly fighting him off. "Jeez. Calm down, bo. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Shut the hell up, McLaughlin. Don't act like you aren't happy."

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, placing a kiss next to his ear, and whispering, "I am, Link. I really really am. Love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Rhett sings in this chapter are 'The Way I Am' and 'Wouldn't that be Something', both by our boys' hero, Merle Haggard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys want to make the best of their last night alone in Charlotte.

Neither of them felt ready yet to discuss what would happen next, knowing that a lot of difficult conversations with each other and with the people they loved were ahead of them in the following weeks. They decided not to think about any of that until they got back to Raleigh. So, the next couple of hours were spent cuddling and watching tv.

After a while, Rhett's stomach growled audibly, causing both men to laugh.

"Uh-oh. The beast awakens. Guess we'd better feed that thing before it starts to revolt!" Link said, reaching over and poking Rhett's belly. "How's pizza sound? We could order in, wouldn't even have to leave the room."

"Pizza sounds great. But... I've been in the room all day, and... I dunno... I kinda feel like getting some fresh air. I saw a pizza place a few blocks away last night. Maybe we can just walk there?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want, brother."

They put on their shoes and jackets and headed out the door.

As they walked side by side, close enough that their hands kept brushing against each other, Rhett got the overwhelming urge to reach out and grab Link's and hold it, but he knew what a bad idea walking through a crowded city hand in hand with another man would be. Even though they often walked this close, and he'd never given it a second thought, he suddenly got the paranoid feeling that everyone around them noticed. He took a step to his left to put another foot or so between them so no one got suspicious. Link glanced in his direction when he felt him move away, but he didn't say anything.

Rhett started to think about what his life would be from now on. Not feeling safe showing public affection for the person he loved. This relationship was no longer some silly fantasy. This was real life. Would it get easier? Would the rest of his life be filled with hiding and being secretive? By the time they made it the few blocks to the restaurant, Rhett was in full-fledged panic mode.

Link opened the door and held it for Rhett, but Rhett didn't go in. "Uh... give me a minute Link. I, um... I gotta..." Rhett said, leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"What's wrong, bo?" Link asked, reaching out and touching Rhett's arm.

Rhett immediately pulled his hand away. "Don't do that, dude!" he whispered firmly.

Link took a step back. "Whoa. What is it, man?"

"I dunno... I can't... I can't... I don't know if I can do this."

"What? Do what? What's wrong, man?" Link asked, worried.

"I... I gotta sit down for a sec. I just..." Rhett said, walking over and flopping down on a bench at the curb, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands.

Link followed him and sat down on the opposite side of the bench, sensing that he needed a little space.

Rhett couldn't believe how hard reality was hitting him right now. He'd spent the last couple of hours in Link's arms, looking forward to the future, convincing himself that this was like any other relationship. You love one another, you spend time together, doing the things normal couples do. Who was he kidding? This could never be normal. The rest of their lives were going to be filled with awkward situations, hiding, pretending. How were they ever going to live like this?

After a few minutes, Link gave Rhett's shoe a little tap with the side of his own, just to let him know he was there, then he waited in silence, not wanting to upset the big man any more than he already was. He wasn't sure what was going through Rhett's head, but he knew he'd tell him when he was ready.

Something about that tap on the foot sparked something right in the middle of Rhett's chest. This boy- this MAN- sitting next to him, the one who rarely thought before he acted or spoke- had managed to not only sit in silence, not knowing what was happening or why, but he also was able to, in one small gesture of shoe touching shoe, say so much. He was telling him he was there, he wasn't going anywhere. He was willing to wait for Rhett as long as he needed. Rhett wondered how the universe saw fit to place this boy in the same class with him in first grade, saw fit to give him that mischievous crooked smile that drew Rhett in the first time he saw it, how the universe made this boy decide to be his other half so long ago, and want to continue to be his other half for the rest of his life. Rhett wasn't confident that he deserved that kind of luck, but he sure was glad that he'd fallen into it. Why was he questioning this? This was what was always meant to be. It wasn't going to always be easy, but nothing worth having ever is. There were going to be a lot of things they needed to work through, to figure out, but that would come with time, and there was no one he'd rather have by his side while working through something than Link.

Rhett took a few deep breaths and shoved down the fear and the anxiety- a long-practiced skill. He cleared his throat and looked over at his best friend. "Man, what are we waitin' for? I'm starvin'. Let's go get some pizza, brother."

Link let out a startled laugh, not expecting that to be the first thing Rhett said. "Uh... you alright, man?"

"Yeah, bro. Hungry. Let's go," the tall man said with a wink, hopping up on his feet and walking toward the door, holding it open for Link, who had yet to get up off the bench, his confusion about the sudden change in Rhett's demeanor slowing him down.

"C'mon, man. Let's go."

Link got up off the bench, shooting Rhett a disbelieving look, then walked into the restaurant. "You're so friggin' weird, dude," he said under his breath as he walked past Rhett.

"You know it, bo," was Rhett's response.

They ordered a large pizza and a basket of wings to share, and decided they'd also get a pitcher of beer. Link wasn't old enough to drink, but they figured that maybe if Rhett ordered it, they'd only card him. They figured correctly. 

"Care to talk about what happened out there, buddy?" Link asked, taking a sip from his glass as they waited for the food to arrive.

"Not really. I was just overthinking. It's over. I'm fine."

Link squinted at Rhett, trying to decide whether it was worth it to push him to talk about it, but he decided to let it go. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm here to listen, bo."

"I know. Thanks," Rhett said, rubbing his shoe up against Link's under the table, flashing him a smile. "Love you," he mouthed, no sound actually escaping.

"You, too, buddy roll," Link replied, aloud.

The food arrived at the table just then, and the guys dug in.

 

Walking back to the hotel, they were feeling pretty good. Their bellies were full, and they'd both had enough beer to be relaxed, but not quite tipsy.

Link walked into the room first, and as soon as Rhett entered, Link shut the door and shoved the taller man against it and grabbed him by the waist, raising up on his tiptoes in an attempt to close the seven-inch height gap, and placed a rough kiss on his pink lips.

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, kissing him back.

After a couple of minutes, Link peeled his own jacket off, then started pulling Rhett's off, as well, attempting to remain connected at the lips.

Once he was relieved of his jacket, Rhett slipped his hands up the back of the brunette's flannel shirt, rubbing up and down the warm skin beneath it. Link pressed his whole body against Rhett's, and Rhett could feel Link's incredibly hard cock pressing into his thigh. He was sure that Link could feel Rhett's own erection against his stomach.

Rhett let out a deep groan, and Link replied with a shuttered moan. Rhett could barely believe he could draw those sorts of noises from that beautiful mouth. The whole situation felt like a fever dream.

Standing with his back against the door was starting to get a little uncomfortable, though. "Hey, bo?," he said between kisses, "My back's starting to act up, pressed against the door like this."

Link dropped his hands from where they were wrapped around the blonde. "Oh... I'm sorry dude. I didn't think about that," he said, backing away so Rhett could move across the room.

"It's alright, buddy roll. I was enjoyin' it, for sure. I just need to find somewhere more comfortable," he said with a wink, as he settled onto the soft bed. "Wanna come over here and pick up where we left off?"

"I... um... I think maybe I'm going to go take a shower, actually," Link said, his tone unreadable to Rhett.

"Oh.. okay. That's cool. I'll, uh, I'll find somethin' to watch on tv."

Link went into the bathroom, leaving the door open a bit and turned on the shower. He pulled off his shirt and pants, just his navy blue boxer briefs remaining, and walked back into the room.

"Hey, Rhett," he said, amused at the way the tall man's jaw dropped open when he looked over at Link.

"Um... yeah?" Rhett asked, his eyes wandering over the length of his nearly naked friend.

"You, uh... you care to join me?"

Rhett's eyes widened, and the tip of his tongue shot out to lick his lips, a nervous habit. "Jesus, Link... I don't... I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm... I don't think so, Link. I'm... gol-ly... I want to, but I just don't know..."

"It's okay, yeah... I totally get it. I was a little nervous even asking," he said, looking down at the maroon carpeted floor. "I felt like, you know, maybe that's what I was supposed to do. Or whatever. That was dumb. I'm going to go shower now," he chuckled self-consciously, disappearing behind the bathroom door, making sure to shut it, before Rhett even had time to respond.

Rhett sat on the bed trying to process what had just happened. Link's invitation caught him fully off-guard. Every sexual encounter the two of them had ever experienced had been in the dark and, except for the night before, had always happened while they were drunk. Of course, they'd seen each other naked before. They'd been best friends since they were six. They'd lived together for the past two and a half years. But, most of the time, if one of them was naked, the other just averted their eyes.

Rhett didn't know how to react when Link invited him into the shower. They were both pretty inexperienced, and clumsy handjobs and blowjobs in the shower didn't seem like that much fun. _'Link couldn't have expected anything more, right? That sort of thing takes a lot of preparation, doesn't it? Also, lube and condoms. That's definitely something we'll have to wait until we get home to experiment with. It really sucks that we have two roommates. When are we ever going to get time alone? We're gonna be virgins forever. Or, at least until we graduate college and can afford a place alone.'_

Just then, Link emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a low-slung dark grey towel and his toothy grin, looking a lot more confident than when Rhett'd last seen him.

Rhett nearly choked on his involuntary intake of breath. "Wh... what are you smilin' about?" he stuttered, a failed attempt at sounding unphased by the other man's state of undress.

Link laughed, "I'm smilin' at you, bo. You doin' okay over there?," he asked, walking over to his duffle bag on the floor, and bent over, his back to Rhett, and unzipped it, glancing over his shoulder at Rhett, wiggling his butt a bit.

"I'm fine... I'm... uh... I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Oh yeah? Since when do you shower at night?" the brunette asked, a smirk on his face.

"Since now. Whatever, man. I can shower whenever I want," he said, grabbing a pair of plum-hued boxers out of his bag and walking toward the bathroom.

"Sure you can, bo." Link said, standing up with a pair of dark green pajama pants in his hand.

Rhett shut the door to the bathroom when he saw Link reach toward his waist to take off the towel. The blonde wasn't sure he could handle a fully naked Link in the bright fluorescent lights of the hotel room right this moment.

 

Rhett opened the bathroom door and saw Link sitting shirtless on top of the covers on the left side of his own bed. Rhett walked toward the other bed, stopped near the foot of it, and glanced over at Link, trying to figure out whether he should join the brunette, or climb onto his own. Link was just watching him curiously, his face not giving any clues.

Rhett took a step toward Link's bed, and he saw the corner of Link's mouth turn up ever so slightly. So, he slowly slid in to the right of him, causing the smaller man's slight smirk to break into a full-fledged grin.

Rhett grinned right back at him. "You're cool with me being over here, I suppose?"

"You know it, baby!" he said with a chuckle,  drawing a booming laugh from Rhett, both of them finding the term of endearment extremely humorous.

Link decided to tease Rhett with the hokey, lovey-dovey talk. "Move a little closer to me, Sweet Cheeks."

"Oh, jeez... we aren't going to do this, dude," Rhett said, rolling his eyes, but scooting toward Link.

"Why not, Snookums? Don't you like it?"

"No, bro. Not one bit," Rhett laughed.

"Awww... But, Sugar Bear, I just love you so much, I want to say all the gooey sweet sugary things to you!" Link said, barely able to get the sentence out, he was laughing so hard.

"Gross. You're so stupid. I'mma go back to my bed if you don't quit it!" Rhett said, scooting back toward the edge of the bed, away from Link.

Link grabbed at his arm and attempted to pull him back toward himself. "Okay, okay. I'll quit. Don't leave!"

Rhett moved back toward his friend, turning onto his side and throwing his leg across both of Link's, laying his head on his chest and snuggling up to him. "I wasn't ever gonna," he said, tilting his head up and kissing Link on his stubbly chin.

"Mmmm... that's good," Link replied, kissing the top of the blonde hair and putting his arm under Rhett's head and around his back.

Rhett began to slowly rub his hand up and down Link's side. Link let out a heavy sigh and started running his nails along Rhett's spine.

Rhett placed a few light kisses on Link's neck, moved down along his clavicle, then to his chest.

Link tightened his arm around Rhett's back, pulling him closer, trying to pull him onto himself. After a few moments, Rhett took the hint and moved to straddle Link's pelvis.

Rhett leaned forward and pressed his lips to Link's. He groaned and wrapped both arms tightly around Rhett, one hand dipping slightly below the big man's waistband, the other on the back of his head.

They deepened the kiss, and within a couple of minutes, were grinding their pelvises together, filling the air with moans and curses.

Link slid his hand a little further down Rhett's boxers, rubbing up and down the blonde's coccyx, coaxing Rhett to grind down even harder.

"You like that?" Link whispered deeply in Rhett's ear.

"Mmmm... Yeah," was the reply.

"Can I..." Link asked, experimentally sliding his hand further down, ghosting his ring finger over Rhett's tight hole.

Rhett tensed up instinctively, sucking in a quick, deep breath, and sitting up. "Uh.. um..."

Link immediately pulled his hand back out. "Oh... gosh... I'm sorry, bo. I didn't mean..." he said, softly stroking Rhett's long back comfortingly.

"Nah, man. It's okay. Just caught me off-guard. But... uh... I don't know if we should... um... we might get carried away, and we don't have... you know... we'd kinda need some preparation, and like, you know, lube and stuff. We probably should cool off until we get back home and have the proper supplies, don't you think?" Rhett said, not able to find the right words, feeling incredibly silly and self-conscious. He could feel the heat of his face, and was sure he was blushing.

"Well, actually," Link said, tapping Rhett on the hip prompting him to move off of him, and sitting up. He opened the drawer on the bedside table to his right and pulled out a strip of condoms and some lube. "I... I came prepared... you know, just in case. I mean, I knew why I invited you here, so... I didn't really think we'd use 'em, but I figured, better safe than sorry..."

Rhett's mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

"It's okay, buddy," Link said, throwing it all back into the drawer. "We don't have to do anything. I know that's a bit forward. I don't expect anything. I... I shouldn't've even shown you. I know you're... we're... not ready."

Rhett laid back on the pillow, closed his eyes, and rubbed his hand over his scalp for a few seconds.

"Know what, Link? Let's... let's try it. I really want to. Who knows when we'll have a chance to be alone again."

"Yeah?... Really? You're sure? I'm not tryin' to push you into anything. I'm happy to just lie here and kiss ya'."

"I'm sure. I'm ready. I wanna at least give it a try. I mean, if you wanna."

"Fuck, man. I can't even express how much I wanna," he said, leaning toward Rhett and pressing a rough kiss to his lips.

"Mmmm... What are we waitin' for, then?" Rhett asked, an attempt at sounding confident, but the waver in his voice betrayed him.

"Do, uh... So, do you want to be one who... You know...," Link began, realizing he had no idea how to phrase it.

Rhett picked up on what Link was asking. "Oh... um... I guess you can be the one to... uh... do it...to me... unless you want me to..." Rhett couldn't find the words any better than Link could but, luckily, they knew each other well enough to understand.

Link rolled over toward Rhett and kissed his forehead, running a hand across his best friend's scalp. "No... no, that's fine. We'll do whatever you want, bo. If it seems weird, we'll just try somethin' else. We'll figure it out."

"O-okay. Yeah. Just, uh... give me a minute, okay? I'm a little nervous, honestly."

Link rubbed his hands up and down Rhett's arms and across his chest in an attempt to relax his best friend. Rhett closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard. After a minute or two, the furrow of his brow started to disappear, his clenched jaw began to loosen, his breathing slowed down a bit.

Link leaned over and pressed his lips to Rhett's, and Rhett kissed him back. Soft and slow. Rhett could feel his muscles loosen up, feel himself giving over to this man that he'd known his whole life. He trusted Link more than anyone else. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

Rhett opened his green eyes and ran his hand through Link's hair. "I'm ready."

Link flashed a gentle smile, sitting up and placing a soft kiss on Rhett's freckled shoulder. Then he leaned over and retrieved the supplies from the nightstand again, placing them on the bed, within arms reach.

Sitting up on his knees, he shuffled across the bed. He leaned over and kissed a tanned knee before climbing over Rhett, positioning himself between his long legs.

He ran his hands up Rhett's thighs, over the top of his dark purple boxers, landing at his hips, squeezing them firmly a few times before he began to slide the boxers off, placing gentle kisses on the fuzz below his navel, moving down into the thicker, darker hair he'd uncovered, burying his face in it and breathing in the musky, manly scent of Rhett.

Link heard a giggle as he felt a hand grab his hair and gently tug him up. "Sorry, bo. Tickles," Rhett said, a bashful grin causing his pink cheeks to raise.

"Mmm... I didn't mean to," Link whispered, then leaned back down, this time kissing Rhett gently on each hipbone as he palmed at Rhett's thick member.

He sat up, looking Rhett in the eye, making sure he was paying close attention. "Okay, buddy. I'm going to go as slow as you need, be as careful as I can. Promise me, the moment you're not comfortable, tell me. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

Rhett nodded, his nerves considerably calmer than they were just minutes before.

"Promise you'll tell me? I need to know that you're going to be as honest with me as possible about how you're feeling."

"I promise."

"Okay. I trust you. But if... If for some reason, you want me to stop, and you aren't able to say it out loud, for whatever reason, we need a signal. How about you tap me on the nose if you need a break. Sound good?"

Rhett chuckled. "But that's your super secret sexy spot. How'll you know I'm givin' a signal, and not just try'na get kinky?"

He was rewarded with a genuine laugh from Link. "How about we skip any nostril-play for tonight, that way we can have a clear signal?"

"Fair enough," Rhett said with a grin.

Link grabbed two pillows from the head of the bed. "Scooch down, then lift up, bo," he said, patting Rhett on the hip, sliding the pillows below his lower back when he obliged.

He popped the cap on the bottle, and was about to turn it over in his hand when Rhett grabbed his wrist. "You got me all exposed and out in the cold here, bud. How 'bout takin' your pants off in solidarity? I mean, I'm pretty sure that's where this is headin' anyway, unless I completely misinterpreted something."

They both chuckled. "S'pose you're right," Link mused, tossing the lube back onto the mattress and sliding his pajamas off, taking care to fold them and toss them neatly onto the other bed.

"You're such a weirdo, Link."

"You know it," Link replied with a wink. "Now, let's pick up where we left off, huh?" He picked up the bottle off the bed and popped the cap.

Rhett took a deep breath. "Let's."

Rhett lifted his head and watched Link squeeze what seemed to be an unnecessary amount of the clear gel into his hand, but Rhett was grateful for his friend's commitment to making sure he was comfortable.

He laid his blonde head back down on the pillow, just as he felt a splat of frigid liquid hit him on the taint, and slide down his asscrack. "Whoa, dude! That's cold! Watch it!"

"Sorry, buddy roll," Link murmured, patting Rhett on the stomach with his dry hand.

Rhett gritted his teeth, preparing himself.

"Take a deep breath and relax, bo. This ain't gonna work if you're all tensed up like that."

Rhett did as he was told, trying to relax as much as he could.

He felt Link massaging his hole with one finger, just getting a feel for it before he pressed in up to the first knuckle. Rhett tensed up at the intrusion, but it didn't take long to get used to the pressure, and Link was able to slide in further, eventually freely pumping into Rhett without any resistance.

Before long, Link added another squirt of the slick liquid, then slipped his finger out briefly before adding a second one, leaning over and kissing Rhett's inner thigh as he penetrated him.

"Oh, jeez... Link..." Rhett felt so full, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It felt like a lot.

"Doin' okay, buddy?"

"Mmmhmm. I just... it's weird. It's good," he responded, even though he wasn't confident that he was being honest.

Rhett was starting to feel a twinge in his lower back, and it was only adding to the discomfort. He sure as hell didn't want that to ruin this for them both. He thought maybe repositioning his legs might relieve some of the pressure on his spine. He shifted his body down a bit and bent his knees, causing Link's fingers to curl up.

"Holy shit, Link!" Rhett moaned, pressing down as hard as he could against Link's fingers, his hand flying toward Link's shoulder, searching for something to grasp. "Whatever you just did, do it again."

"Is this it?" Link asked in a husky voice, bending his fingers once again.

"Oh, God! Yeah. So fuckin' good!" Rhett groaned.

Link kept fucking into him, making sure that his fingertips grazed the trigger with each pass, and scissoring his fingers in order to get him nice and stretched out.

"More. I need more, Link," Rhett managed to say through his clenched jaw.

Link tentatively added another finger, afraid it would be too much, but it slid right in. He was rewarded with a deep moan, and Rhett tightening around his fingers like a vice grip. He looked down, watching in awe as his fingers slid in and out of his friend. "You like, that, huh? You look so fuckin' hot like this, opening up so nice for me. "

"Oh, God. Link. I didn't know anything could feel this good." Rhett could feel himself getting close. Link's fingers were enough to push him toward the edge.

"Hey, bo. Stop for a second. I'm... I'm gettin' real close."

"That's okay, baby," Link said, unaware of what he'd just said, "I want you to come for me."

"No. Not like this," Rhett said, gently grasping Link's wrist and pulling his fingers out, immediately mourning the loss. "I want you. I want you inside me. I need to feel you."

"Mmmmm. Yeah? You sure?"

"So fuckin' sure. Please, Link," Rhett said wrapping his legs behind the brunette's back, pulling him closer.

Link grabbed a condom off the bed and ripped it open with his teeth, sliding it onto his long, rock-hard member, then squirted more lube onto his friend as he lined himself up with his hole.

Just as he pressed himself against the rim, Rhett reached up and tapped Link on the nose.

"Oh... gosh. Am I hurting you?" Link asked, backing up an inch or two, blue eyes wide in fear.

"Nope. I just... I just need to tell you somethin' first," the large man said, placing his hands on Link's lower back.

"What's that?"

"I just want you to know that you are the most goddamn beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Link's lip started to quiver, his eyes suddenly watery. "Wha... really? Jesus, I love you, Rhett."

"Love you, too, Link. Now hurry up and fuck me."

Link chuckled, and Rhett was glad they could so freely joke around in a moment like this.

Link grabbed Rhett by the hip and started to press into him. Rhett could feel the slightest resistance for a few seconds, then the sudden sensation of being full.

Rhett was caught off guard by how much bigger Link's cock felt than three of his fingers. It took a few moments for him to adjust. Link was patient, sliding in slowly, inch by inch, but Rhett's back was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

He didn't want to speak up, to ruin the moment, but it must've shown on his face, because the smaller man halted his motions, remaining inside of him, but pulling back a bit. "What's the matter, bo?"

Rhett wanted this, wanted Link so badly, but it was becoming quite painful. "I, uh... it's my stupid back. It's really hurtin'. But, the rest... it feels so good. I don't want you to stop."

"Oh, Rhett! I'm so sorry. What can I do? Think maybe putting your legs up? Over my shoulders?"

"Yeah, maybe," the tall man said. He got his left leg up next to Link's head, but when he started lifting his right, a sharp pain shot up his entire spine, causing him to cry out in pain, and clench down on Link's dick.

An involuntary moan escaped the brunette's lips before he realized what was happening, but immediately, "OH, God! Rhett, are you okay?"

"Really fuckin' hurts."

"Um... maybe we should stop?"

"No, no... uh, switch positions?... Uh... I mean, not switch like that... just, maybe you lie down and let me get on top? Sitting up usually helps, and I can kinda control what my back's doin' that way."

"Yeah, bud. Whatever you need," Link slowly pulled out of Rhett and rolled over onto the pillows.

Rhett sat up on his knees and arched backward to stretch, prompting an audible gasp from Link.

"Jesus fuck, Rhett. I know you were just stretching, but that was so fuckin' hot."

Rhett chuckled. "Thanks, bo," he said with a wink, throwing his leg over Link's thighs, rubbing at the base of his spine with both hands as he straddled the smaller man's hips.

Rhett reached between his thighs and wrapped his fist around Link's cock, which managed to remain hard as a rock through the commotion of the last minute or so.

"You ready, Link?"

"You know it, bo. Your back okay?"

"Mmmhmm," Rhett replied, hand at the base of Link's manhood, as he lowered himself onto his best friend a couple of inches and stopped, then reached up and placed his hands on Link's broad shoulders.

Link wrapped his hands around the blonde's hips. "Ohhh. Rhett, that feels so good, baby. Your asshole so tight around me. I fuckin' love it."

"Yeah? I love having you inside me. You're so big. I feel so full," Rhett replied, lifting up a bit, almost pulling Link out of himself, then quickly sliding back down farther than before, and clenching.

"Fuck, bo. So nice. You're doing okay?"

"Oh, fuck yeah. More than okay." Rhett lifted up and plunged back down a few inches at a time until he'd nearly met Link's hips with his ass. He rotated his hips experimentally, slid up and down Link's length, feeling for any signs of discomfort, and when none came, he lifted up on his knees, then surged down, landing flush against Link with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Link's hips bucked up in response, "Holy... fucking... shit, Rhett," he said, grabbing his partner by his narrow hips and thrusting up into him.

Rhett leaned forward, grabbing onto Link's clavicles as if they were handlebars, and began rocking back and forth, grinding hard against Link's pelvis, drawing beautiful moans from Link's pink lips.

Link was matching his Rhett's rhythm, meeting in the middle, pressing deep into his friend.

Rhett let go of Link's shoulders, sat up, and as he leaned back to get some leverage, he felt a surge of pleasure as the tip of Link's cock made contact with the same spot he'd discovered with his fingers. "Oh, God... Link. Right there. That's the spot! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" He leaned back as far as he could, hands wrapped around Link's ankles to anchor himself as he rocked his pelvis hard and fast, making sure to not lose the connection.

"Jesus, Rhett, you look so good all leaned back on display for me, baby. You're so fuckin' hot"

"OH, LINK! Shit... it's so good... I'm so close. Touch me, please touch me!"

Link moved a hand to Rhett's red, leaking cock and started stroking. It only took a few pumps of his wrist before Rhett had a death grip on his partner's ankles with his hands, and on his dick with his asshole. He froze in place for a few seconds, eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open, as if in a silent scream, then he let out a delicious moan as ropes of white covered Link's torso, across his stomach and chest, a few drops hitting him below the chin. Link stroked and fucked him through the orgasm, then pulled himself out of his friend, carefully pulling the condom off and wrapping it in a tissue before tossing it into the trashcan under the nightstand. He grabbed Rhett by the hips and guided him off himself and down onto the pillows next to him.

Rhett was verbally protesting, telling Link to keep going, but he let himself be laid down on the mattress by his friend. "But, Link, you didn't finish. I want you to feel good," he said, as he sank down further into the pillows.

"It's alright, bud. I do feel good. You did all the work. I'm sure you're tired. I'm fine. I'm happy that I was able to make you feel good" the brunette said, placing his hand on Rhett's reddened cheek, kissing his sweaty forehead.

Rhett pouted in protest. "I... I am kinda spent. But, that don't seem fair! Um... how about... you scoot over here close to me and touch yourself, and you let me watch. I wanna see how you like it done. For science... research purposes, you know?

"Mmmmm... yeah? That what you want? Want to see me come? How 'bout I come all over you? Think you'd like that? You got me all messy. Maybe it's time for some payback," Link said, staring into Rhett's eyes as he sat up on his knees, straddling Rhett's thighs and starting to stroke himself.

"Fuck, yeah. I love it. You're so sexy, bo. Love watchin' you."

It didn't take long before Link had reached the precipice. "Alright, Rhett, you ready for this?" he asked, leaning forward, speeding up his motions.

"Yeah, baby, I want to see you fall apart. I want you to get me all nice and filthy. That what you're gonna do?"

"MMMmmm... Yeah, yeah... that's what I'm gonna.... doooo... OhOHOH," Link moaned as he shot his load all over Rhett's thighs and into that thick forest of hair around his cock.

"Ohh. Look at us. All sticky and sweaty. I fuckin' love it!" Rhett said, grabbing his partner by the back of his head and pulling him down for a deep kiss. "Love ya' so much, bo."

"Love you, too," he said gently as he slid off of Rhett and laid down next to him.

They cuddled for a few minutes before Link began to get uncomfortable.

"As much as I'm lovin' being covered in your sex juices, I think I need to go wipe myself down."

"You do that, bud. I ain't movin' from this spot," Rhett declared, grabbing his discarded boxers off the floor and wiping as much of the mess off of himself as he could. He tossed them on the floor, then turned on his side and pulled the covers over himself.

Link laughed at his friend as he walked into the bathroom to clean off.

When he came back into the room a few minutes later, Rhett's eyes were closed, so he figured he must have been asleep. Not really wanting to sleep on the sticky mess they'd made, Link pulled on his pajama pants and climbed into the other bed.

A few seconds later, he heard, "Link?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Why ya' over there? Don't want to cuddle with me?" Rhett said in a faux-pouty voice.

"I thought you were sleepin'. 'Sides, that bed is a mess. I want to be in the clean sheets. Why don't you join me over here?"

"If you're sure you want me to."

"Of course I want ya' to. Get your sexy naked ass over here!"

"Yay!" Rhett said, rolling across his bed and hopping up, then falling down onto the bed Link was occupying.

"Why are you such a dork?" Link asked fondly, grinning ear to ear.

"You love it," Rhett replied, burrowing up under the covers and snuggling up to Link, laying his head on his chest.

"I sure do," Link said, wrapping his arm around his friend and kissing the top of his head. "You know what you did? You called me 'baby'. Right at the end there."

"Well, I only did it because you called me 'baby' twice."

"What? Did I? I didn't even realize!"

"You sure did. And... um... I kinda liked it."

"Shhh... so did I," Link mock-whispered.

"Oh, gosh. Is this who we've become? People who call each other 'baby'? We're so gross!"

"I know, right? Disgusting! I love our disgusting selves, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'm pretty sleepy. Bedtime?"

"Bedtime."

"Night... baby."

"Night, Link. Love you."

"Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you want this story tied up with a neat little bow, then feel free to treat this as the last chapter. Just pretend there isn't a Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they're back in Raleigh, Rhett eagerly waits for Link to get home from telling Christy so they can start their life together.

They woke up early the next morning in an attempt at avoiding some of the end-of-holiday traffic for at least the first part of their drive.

The journey home felt pretty normal, listening to music and talking. The only difference was that their hands were intertwined on the seat between them for most of the ride, and they kept stealing glances at one another whenever they could.

Rhett had the overwhelming feeling that this weekend had set everything right in his little world. Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. He and Link together, the way nature intended it. It was an amazing feeling. He knew there were going to be some hard times ahead, explaining their relationship to the ones they love, but knowing that Link would be by his side made it feel okay.

They pulled up to Rhett's parents' house around eleven. Link put the car in park in front of the driveway. "Anybody home?"

"Nah, bo. They're all at church. Why?"

"Just wanted to give you a kiss, but didn't want to create any awkward situations just yet," he said with a sad chuckle.

Rhett sighed. "Yeah. I know what you mean. But, good news is, you're free to kiss me now. We'll worry about all that other stuff later. Soon, but not now."

Link slid across the bench seat toward the tall blonde and took his face in his hands. "I love you more than anyone could ever imagine, Rhett James McLaughlin. You know that?"

"I only know that to be true because I feel exactly the same way about you, Link Neal."

"You know that ain't really my full name."

"Yeah, but your real name's too long. Didn't really feel like sayin' it. B'sides, you're not a Charles, you're a Link. My beautiful Link," Rhett said, leaning forward and gently kissing his partner's lips.

Link kissed him back. "You know, that's the second time you called me beautiful. You don't usually use that word for men..."

"Link, my love, there is not another word in the dictionary that suits you more perfectly. You'd better get used to hearin' it, bo, because I'm gonna be callin' you that every day for the rest of your life."

"Fuck, dude. I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say thanks, then make out with me for a couple minutes."

A tinkly laugh escaped Link's lips as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rhett's, wrapping his arms around him.

Before long, Rhett leaned back with a heavy sigh. "I oughtta go in, bo. My family'll be home any time now."

"Guess you're right. I need to get back to my mama's."

"Will I see ya' when I get home tonight?"

"I... uh... I'm gonna go out with Christy tonight and tell her. Our plans are around six, so I probably won't be too late. Doubt she'll want me to stick around long after I break the news to her. I'll come talk to you as soon as I get home."

"I'm really sorry you have to do that, bo. I know how difficult that'll be. She's a great girl. Just, you know, be gentle. She deserves that."

"Absolutely."

"This whole thing took a lot of courage, Link. I could never have done what you did this weekend. I love you so much, my brave boy."

"Thanks, buddy roll. Love you, too," Link said, grabbing Rhett's giant hand and squeezing it.

Rhett opened the truck door and swung his long legs around, hopping out onto the ground. "See ya' tonight, baby," he said, then blew Link a kiss as he closed the door.

"Gross!" Link laughed as he pulled away.

 

Rhett had a good afternoon with his family. He knew he was just being paranoid, but he was afraid that they'd see something on his face, in his eyes, in his body language, that gave away his secret. Of course, no one did. Or, at least, if they did, they didn't clue him in to it.

When he got back to Raleigh around seven, none of his roommates were there. Rhett hadn't expected Link to be back this soon. He was sure he'd have to stay with Christy a bit after he told her, to console her, make sure she was okay. Rhett went into his room and started reading a book. He didn't turn on the tv or music, wanting to keep an ear out for Link.

Around 8:30, Rhett's ears perked up as the front door opened. He heard the sound of a bag being thrown onto the floor, then footsteps toward the kitchen. Just as the faucet turned on, he heard a cough. It was Gregg.

About forty-five minutes later, the door opened. Rhett heard, "Tim! What's up, bro?" before he could even wonder if it was Link.

_'Hmm. Well, guess he probably didn't tell her right away. Probably went to get dinner first, waited 'til after to break it to her. He should be home soon.'_

By eleven-thirty, Rhett was getting tired. He had an early class in the morning, so he decided he'd take a little nap until Link got home. He was a really light sleeper, so he was sure he'd hear his friend come in.

Rhett heard the front door open again around one-thirty. Link's footsteps headed toward their side of the house, toward Rhett's door, a hesitation for a moment, then they disappeared further down the hall toward Link's own room.

_'He probably needs to drop his bags off in his room before he comes to talk to me.'_

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Link still hadn't told him he was home.

 _'Oooh... he probably saw my light off,_ thought _I was asleep, didn't want to bother me.'_

Rhett got up and headed down the hall. Link's light was still on, and the door was ajar. He knocked as he pushed the door open to see Link facing away from him, unpacking his bags from the weekend, sorting dirty clothes into one pile, clean ones into another.

"Hey, bo," Rhett said.

The brunette turned around, eyes wide. "Um... hey," he said, something that looked like fear flashed across his face.

"So, how'd it go? She okay? Are you okay?"

Tears started running down Link's cheeks, his lip quivering.

"Oh, Link. I'm so sorry. C'mere," Rhett said, stepping toward his friend, arms outstretched.

Link put up his hands in front of himself, shaking his head, starting to sob.

Rhett stopped, confused. "What? What is it, bo?"

Link met Rhett's seafoam eyes with his cornflower blues, his whole body shaking. "I... um... I guess I'm not really as brave as you thought I was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my ideas what Link meant by that, but I can't really know for sure. It could be interpreted in many different ways. Use your imagination.


End file.
